1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for packaging optical fiber which allows the fiber to be tested while in the packaged condition. The invention, thus, eliminates the need to unpackage optical fiber as a prerequisite to testing its particular optical properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of optical fiber in telecommunications systems has become increasingly prevalent during the past several years. In brief, optical fiber is extremely thin, flexible glass, prepared by drawing glass rods under controlled conditions. Depending upon the specific physical and chemical properties of the fiber, light signals may be transmitted through the fiber with only minimal loss due to attenuation of light through the fiber. To determine whether fiber meets particular transmission specifications, it is necessary to conduct various tests on the fiber. Such tests have been heretofore performed by obtaining a sample of the fiber for testing. Optical fiber is typically prepared as a single, continuous fiber which is wrapped under tension around a reel for storage and shipment to avoid slippage. However, testing requires that the fiber be loose since microbending arising from tight winding against the reel surface increases attenuation of light through the fiber. Thus, in testing it is necessary that the fiber not be under tension on the reel. This is usually accomplished by winding the fiber loosely and re-winding tightly after completion of the tests or by chilling the reel on which the fiber is wound to cause the diameter of the reel to contact, thereby loosening the fiber for testing. The added effort involved in obtaining sample fiber in these procedures significantly increases inspection time which derivatively decreases the production rate of the manufacturer. Additionally, the consumer is required to unpackage the fiber or chill the shipping reel in order to determine if the fiber meets the purchase specification. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a means of testing optical fiber while in the packaged condition so as to eliminate the need to unpackage fiber to accomplish testing.